Sex, Drugs, and Rock and Roll Degrassi style
by LollipopAnarchy
Summary: Adam, Clare, and Eli start a band...with a surprise guest.    I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE IDEA.
1. Chapter 1

"Turn that off!" Moaned Eli.

"Yeah, what is that song?" Asked Adam.

"It's called Shark in the Water," said Clare, "it was playing during Vegas night."

"That's excactly why I want you to turn the stereo off," said Eli.

"Yikes, don't want to relive that again," joked Adam. Clare and Eli glared at him. An akward silence swept the room.

Clare rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll turn it off. I'm going to get some orange juice, you guys want anything?"

Adam and Eli both said no. Clare walked out of her living room and into the kitchen.

"Okay, so whats the deal?" Asked Adam.

"What?" Said Eli.

"What's going on between you and Clare? Are you guys over or what?"

"Well Adam, my friend, I don't have an answer for you."

"No offence dude, but I don't get it, Fitz didnt even-"

"Don't mention that name!" Yelled Eli.

"Sorry dude, my bad."

Clare came back with a tall glass of OJ in hand. "You really need better taste in music, Clare," Eli smirked.

"Hey, that was a good song!"

"Are you joking?" scoffed Eli, "that song was way too mainstream."

Adam joined in on the conversation, "Oh come on Eli, it wasnt THAT bad, I thought Clare would have been listening to classical music."

"Haha very funny guys," said Clare sarcastically

"You know what you need, Clare, to listen to hard rock with lyrics about anarchy and facism" suggested Eli.

"You mean punk rock?" asked Adam.

"Excactly"

"Guys, punk isn't even relevant anymore," argued Clare.

"Ouch-I wonder what Sid Vicious would say about that" said Eli

"Who?' Clare asked, confused.

"I got it!' said Adam. Eli and Clare looked at him. "The two of you and your relationship remind me of Sid and Nancy."

"Uhh first of all, Adam, Sid and Nancy were heroin addicts who made a suicide pact. Second of all, Clare and I don't even have a relationship anymore," said Eli, "or do we?" He looked at Clare.

"Umm I'm going to get more orange juice," said Clare.

The next day at school Clare and Eli were walking down the hall when they saw Adam playing a black bass guitar. "Hey guys, what's up?" asked Adam.

"Nothing much, you?" asked Eli.

"I learned the bass for Funeral With Myself by Dead Hand."

"Oh cool, I know the guitar chords for it." Said Eli.

A thought entered Adam's mind. "Clare do you play any instruments?" asked Adam.

"I play piano."

"So that's like keyboard right?"

"Yeah they're practically the same thing."

"We should start a band!" exclaimed Adam. "Clare could be on keyboard, I could be on bass, and Eli you could be on guitar and provide the vocals."

"There might be a problem with that, Adam," said Eli.

"What?"

"I can't sing."

"Eli, you do not have to have a good voice to sing in a rock band."

"You do make a good point...I'm in," Eli flashed a smile.

Adam looked at Clare.

"I'm in too." Clare smiled as well.

After school:

While the three of them were practicing, Eli stopped singing and took off his guitar strap, "Guys, stop!" Clare and Adam stopped playing their instruments and looked up. "We sound good but there's something missing."

"What are we missing?" asked Adam. Eli and Adam kept thinking.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure this out, guys" said Clare, "we need a drummer."

"That's it!" said Eli.

"We can hold auditions on Saturday," said Adam

"Perfect!" Exclaimed Eli.

Saturday:

"We've seen plenty of drummers perform. They were all good but we need somebody with shock value, we need somebody with a wow factor" said Eli. Suddenly, a tall boy, wearing a hood on his head and sunglasses walked in. "Show us what you got," said Eli. The boy tapped his drumsticks together and started playing. Clare, Adam, and Eli were mesmorized. This boy was amazing! When he stopped, the drummer looked up at the three friends. Eli stood up, "You're in!" The drummer smiled. Eli turned to Adam and Clare, "Guys, I think we've just found our Travis Barker."

"Mark Fitzgerald, actually." Eli heard a voice behind him.

Eli turned back to the drum kit. The boy took off his hood and his sunglasses. It was Fitz.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, long time no see" said Fitz

Eli, Adam, and Clare just stared at him in awe. "Uhh I thought you were in juvie?" Adam finally said.

"I got bailed out." said Fitz.

"Who bailed you out?" Asked Clare.

"Uhh, who? Umm, no actually I got parole," said Fitz. Fitz came up to Eli. "Look man, I'm sorry about the whole Vegas night thing."

"It's...it's cool. I'm over it," said Eli.

"No you're not," Adam mumbled under his breath.

"You're a good drummer, Fitz. We need you in our band," said Eli.

"So I'm in?" Asked Fitz. Eli nodded his head.

"Come back here next Saturday, that's when we'll practice."

Fitz ran for the door and before leaving the room he said, "Thanks guys, this is going to be awesome." Once Fitz left, Eli, Clare, and Adam, just sat there contemplating what had just happened.

"Eli, are you sure about this?" Asked Adam.

"Maybe Fitz has changed," said Eli.

"You know, you're right, maybe he did change. Maybe he even found Jesus or something," said Adam.

"Adam, Fitz may not be the brightest bulb in the box but he's not that stupid," said Eli. Then, he realized that there was a Christian in the room. "Clare, I'm sorry." It was too late. Clare stood up and walked out of the room. Shutting the door as loud as she could on her way out.

Saturday:

Adam, Fitz, and Eli were setting up the equipment. "Dude, I don't think she's coming," said Adam.

"What happened?" Asked Fitz.

"Eli trashed Clare's beliefs." Suddenly, Clare walked into the room. The three boys felt relieved.

"I thought you weren't going to show up," said Eli.

"Let's just get this over with," said Clare.

After they finished practicing, Eli apologized to Clare. "I forgive you, Eli" she said and they stood there smiling at each other. Fitz and Adam were observing the two.

"Are they together?" Asked Fitz

"I don't know. Well actually, they don't even know," said Adam. "Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Just wondering," said Fitz. Then he went up to Eli and Clare. "Sorry to interrupt you guys, but we still need one thing."

"What's that?" Asked Clare.

"A band name duh!" Yelled Adam

"Do you guys have any ideas?" Clare asked.

"How about face?" Suggested Adam.

"What?" Eli asked.

"You know F-A-C-E, F for Fitz, A for Adam, C for Clare, and E for Eli," said Adam.

"Don't you think that's a little juvenille?" said Clare. "What about The Misfits?"

"That's already taken," the three boys said at the same time.

"Okay, okay, so I don't know that much about rock music," Clare admitted.

"You know we don't really need a name yet. We'll remain undecided for now," said Eli.

"I agree with you. You know, you are really smart, Eli" said Fitz. Then, he walked over to the drum kit.

"Okay, this new Fitz is really creeping me out," Adam whispered to Eli and Clare.

"Well, would you rather have the old Fitz?" Said Clare.

"Guys, Fitz has obviously changed for the better. I think we should be happy about it," said Eli. Clare and Adam both agreed with him. Fitz HAD changed for the better. But little did they know that Fitz was hiding something from them.


	3. Chapter 3

Eli knocked on front door. "What are you doing here?" Asked Clare.

"I need to know," said Eli.

"About what?"

"Are you still my girlfriend?"

"Eli, the situation is complicated."

"Clare, the only reason you didn't want to be with me was because Fitz and I had a rivalry going on. In case you haven't noticed, Fitz and I have been getting along pretty well lately."

He leaned in and gave her a kiss. "Wow, well let's see, you're obnoxious, psychotic, and a smartass," Clare joked.

"Where are you going with this?" Asked Eli.

"Basically, what I'm saying is that...you're my type," said Clare.

"So I'm guessing we're back together?" Said Eli. Clare leaned in for a kiss but a voice interrupted her.

"Who's this?" Asked Clare's mom.

Clare could feel her palms starting to sweat, "He's uh, he's umm-"

"I'm her boyfriend," Eli interrupted.

"Boyfriend?" Clare's mom glared at her. "Well, don't you think you should introduce your first boyfriend to your father?"

"First?" Eli asked. Clare's mom looked at her.

"He's my second, Mom."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Edwards, the only reason Clare didn't introduce you to her first boyfriend was because he wasn't a good person. Me on the other hand, I think I'm good for your daughter."

"Well, is that so? Well, um-"

"Eli," he said.

"Eli. Come in. Clare's father and I would like to know more about you and your intentions."

The three of them went into the house.

"So, Eli, what are your intentions?" Asked Clare's dad.

"Just to make your daughter happy, Sir," said Eli. Clare blushed when he said that.

"Just don't make her TOO happy," said Clare's dad. Suddenly, there was silence.

"So, are you a good Christian, Eli?" Asked Clare's mom.

"Pardon me?" Said Eli.

"Do you follow the commandments? Go to church every Sunday?"

"Actually, I'm Jewish." Clare's parents looked at Eli as if he had said he wanted to take away Clare's virginity.

"Well, don't you two have to get to school?" said Clare's mom, trying to get rid of them before she could say something prejudice.

"Uhh yeah," said Eli, "You need a ride, Clare?"

"Yeah, I miss riding in Morty," smiled Clare.

"Who's Morty?" Asked Clare's dad.

"My hearse," said Eli. Clare's parents' eyes widened in shock.

"Actually Eli, Clare will take the bus," said Clare's mom. Clare was about to protest until she realized what was going on.

The next day at school, Clare greeted Eli at his locker. "Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," said Eli. Then he shut his locker door close and walked away. Clare grabbed his arm.

"What's going on?" Asked Clare.

"Nothing."

"Eli, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Eli took a deep breath, "Clare, your parents are obviously not comfortable with the fact that I'm Jewish. They don't want us to be together."

"Oh that. Don't worry, after school yesterday, I stood up to my parents and told them that I'm going to continue seeing you regradless of what they say. I'm not gonna let their prejudice get in the way of our relationship."

"You shouldn't have done that for me."

"I didn't stand up to my parents for you, I stood up to them for us."

"We just can't be together, Clare."

"Eli, if you're worried about my dad coming after you-"

"It's not just your parents," said Eli, "my parents don't want us to be together either." Clare looked confused. "After school yesterday, I told my parents about you. They were happy that I got over Julia but when I said you were Christian-"

"They did the same thing my parents did," said Clare.

"Yeah," said Eli.

"And you didn't stand up to them?"

"No."

"Well, it's not too late, when you get home, you can tell them that you want to be with me and that they shouldn't dislike me just because I'm Christian."

"But Clare, I can't."

"What?"

"I can't stand up to my parents. I don't want to."

Clare crossed her arms. "Wow. I'm surprised. You know when people see you, driving your hearse, wearing all black...they get scared. You strike fear into other people because you look like you're a brave person. But really, you are just a coward."

"You know what Clare, I may be a coward but at least I'm not a cold hearted BITCH!"

Tears fell from her big blue eyes. "Clare, I'm sorry," said Eli. She ran from him, cupping her face into her hands.

"Clare!" He grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said."

"You know I've been called that name three times, but you probably don't care because clearly, I'm not important to you," said Clare. She kept walking and left Eli alone to wallow in his misery.

Clare sat down on the bench outside of the library and cupped her face into her hands, once again. Fitz walked by and noticed that Clare was crying. He sat down next to her. "Are you okay?" he asked. She looked up and saw that Fitz was sitting next to her.

"No, and it's all thanks to Eli," said Clare

"What happened?"

"He said that we shouldn't be together."

"Why?"

"Our parents, they're not comfortable with the fact that we have two different religions."

"Isn't Eli the type of guy that would stand up to his parents for his girlfriend?"

"Apparently not. Apparently he's the type of guy that calls his girlfriend a bitch."

"What? He said that?"

Clare nodded her head. "Tell you what, let's get lunch at the Dot, my treat. Maybe it will cheer you up," said Fitz. Clare was reluctant but eventually accepted Fitz's offer.

At The Dot:

Fitz brought the two cups of coffee to the table Clare was sitting at. "No offence Clare, but I can't imagine Eli calling you a bitch. He like loves you," said Fitz.

"I don't think so. You know, I've been called that word three times but it really hit home when Eli said it."

"Three times?" Asked Fitz.

"Yeah, aside from Eli, the two other people that called me a bitch were Principal Sheppard and...you." Fitz tried to think and then he finally realized what Clare was talking about.

"I am so sorry, Clare," said Fitz.

"It's okay. You were in a fit of rage."

"So is that all Eli said to you?"

"Well, he also called me cold hearted."

"What? That's not true. You're one of the kindest and sweetest people that I ever met," said Fitz.

Clare blushed, "Thanks, Fitz...for everything"

The next day at school, Eli went into the computer lab to meet Adam. "Where are Fitz and Clare?" Asked Adam. Eli shrugged. Then, Clare walked into the room. She tried to sit as far away as she could from Eli. Moments, later Fitz walked in, he sat down next to Clare.

"So, Adam, why are we here?" Asked Eli.

"So, all bands need publicity, right?" Said Adam. Eli and Clare both agreed. "We need to book gigs. All of us can get on to a computer and do research so we can find some."

"We haven't even written a song yet," said Clare.

"Well, we could say we're a cover band," said Adam.

"What do you think Fitz?" Asked Eli. Fitz was looking down at the floor. Eli went up to him. "Fitz," he was still looking down at the floor. "Ohhhh Fiiiitzz. Fitzy?" Fitz was still looking down at the floor. Eli put his mouth near Fitz's ear and yelled, "Fitz!"

"Huh? What?" Said Fitz.

"Didn't get enough sleep last night?" Asked Adam.

"Uh yeah," said Fitz. Then, he got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Clare.

"I'm just gonna get something from my locker."

"Okay," said Adam, "but try to hurry up."

10 minutes later:

"Fitz is taking an awfully long time," said Clare.

"Yeah his locker can't be that far from here," said Adam.

"I'm going to go check on him," said Clare.

"Sure," said Adam.

"Do whatever you want," Eli said smugly. Clare just rolled her eyes.

Clare went around the school looking for Fitz. She finally found him sitting on the bench outside of the library. He was, once again, looking down at the floor. "Fitz, is there something wrong? You seem a little distant today."

Tears welled up Fitz's eyes. This definately wasn't the same Fitz that held Eli Goldsworthy at knifepoint and called Clare a bitch. "You know how the police came after me after the whole Vegas night thing?" Clare looked at him and nodded. "It wasn't just for that, I...I...I'm a drug addict." He started to sob. "My dad left me and my mom when I was four. He left her for this other girl. My mom started doing drugs and she got really addicted to heroin. Once when she was in a heroin induced sleep, I saw a syringe, her lighter, a spoon, and the heroin scattered on the table. I was really upset that night because her boyfriend beat me up. I tried the heroin and I did get a high and when I got that high...I felt happy. I've been addicted ever since. When you're a drug addict, drugs are the only thing that you care about, nothing else matters except for getting that next fix. I didn't care about anything else besides heroin and I didn't care about anyone else but myself." He sobbed even harder. "I was a bully because...because of my mom's boyfriend and because of my addiction...when I would beat other people up, I felt like I was taking control...that I was powerful...like I wasn't the victim. Heroin also gave me something special and that's the relationship with my mom. We've gotten closer ever since I started doing that stuff. The only way I could bond with her was by getting high. In Juvie, they didn't have any drugs, alcohol, cigarettes, nothing. I couldn't stand the withdrawal. So I escaped."

"You...you escaped from juvie?" Clare asked, shocked. "You said you got parole."

"I lied," said Fitz. "When I got out, the first place I went to was my Mom's house. There was nobody there. I guess she was either going on a drug run or on a bender. This morning, I heard my mom's voice. I was so excited to finally see her. But when I saw her, she was lying in a pool of blood with a knife in her stomach. I saw a piece of paper next to her dead body. It was a suicide note."

"Fitz, I'm so sorry," said Clare. She started to cry too.

"I can't believe she's actually gone," said Fitz.

"Here," Clare took off the cross necklace she had on and wrapped it around Fitz's neck.

"Why are you giving me this?" Asked Fitz through his tears.

"Because you were there for me when I needed you."

Clare rested her head on Fitz's shoulder. Then, Fitz put his hand in Clare's hand. They sat there, not saying a word, thinking about how safe they made one other feel.


	4. Chapter 4

Eli slammed the locker door next to Adam's locker. "The world is a cruel place."

"Woah, what happened to you?" Asked Adam.

"Well this new found pessimism of mine is due to Clare and I fighting."

"Yeah, what's going on with you two? One minute you're all buddy buddy, the next minute, you're at each other's throats."

"You know how sometimes words slip out of your mouth and you have no control over it?"

"Yup, happens to me all the time," said Adam.

"I called Clare a cold hearted bitch."

"What? Nah, I don't believe you. You wouldn't say something like that."

"No, Adam, I actually did. It was an accident. It's just, she was angry with me for not standing up to my parents. I felt like she was making me choose between her and my religion."

"Wait? What the hell are you talking about? I don't get it...fill me in on this story?"

"I met Clare's parents and they didn't like me because I'm Jewish and then I told my parents about Clare and they didn't like her because she was Christian."

"No offence Eli, but why do you even care what your parents think? You can just rebel against them."

"But if I rebel against my parents, I would feel like I was rebelling against my religion, against my culture. And believe it or not, I'm pretty religious."

Adam burst out laughing. "You, religious?" Adam laughed so hard, his eyes started to water.

"Adam, this is serious."

Suddenly, Adam's s phone went off. "What's that?" Asked Eli.

"It's text from Clare. It says 'EMERGENCY BAND MEETING!' "

Eli and Adam entered the room and saw Fitz and Clare standing near the instruments, "Fitz has something important to announce," said Clare.

"Uhh I've been hiding something from you guys. You know how I said I got parole?" Said Fitz. "I lied. Uhh I was addicted to heroin and when I was in juvie, they obviously didn't have any, and I couldn't stand the withdrawal, so I escaped."

"I knew it!" Exclaimed Eli. "Well not the drugs part, but I knew you were a fugitive."

"You did?" Asked Fitz.

"It was pretty obvious. But don't worry man, I won't rat you out," said Eli.

"Yeah, I won't either," said Adam. The three boys looked at Clare.

"Uhhh, I-I wont either," Clare said akwardly. She wasn't too happy about hiding a fugitive from the law.

"Thanks guys, hearing that makes me feel a lot better," said Fitz.

"Are you still doing heroin?" Said Adam.

"Well, including the semester break, I've been in Juvie for three weeks, and then when I escaped, I couldn't find any heroin and then while I was searching for the drugs, I realized that I don't need them anymore." Adam, Eli, and Clare were skeptical but eventually believed Fitz.

The next day at Degrassi, Adam was trying to find his books in his locker. "Hey, Adam, I need to talk to you," said Clare.

"Yeah, what's up?" Said Adam.

"See, Eli and I are in the middle of a fight and I really want it to end. What should I do?"

"Is this about the whole Jewish versus Christian thing?"

"How do you know? Eli told you, didn't he?"

"Yup, and if you two are ever are going to be together, I suggest that you never speak about religion with one another."

"I just don't get why he couldn't stand up to his parents," said Clare.

"Well, blood IS thicker than water," said Adam.

"Yeah, but love conquers all." Clare thought for a moment. "Which means that...this is just a rough patch in our relationship and that Eli and I can get through this." She smiled. "Thanks, Adam."

"Glad to help," Adam said, rolling his eyes. Adam felt relieved at the sight of watching Clare walk away, giving love advice was not his cup of tea.

"WHAT'S UP!"

Adam's heart skipped a beat, "What the hell! Fitz you scared the living crap out of me."

"I need your help," said Fitz. "I wanna ask this girl out but I don't know how I should do it."

"Uhh in case you haven't noticed, Fitz. I'm not really an expert when it comes to girls. Maybe, you should ask my stepbrother."

"No, but the girl is YOUR friend," said Fitz.

"Wait, which girl are we talking about here?" Asked Adam.

"Clare," said Fitz.

"Is this another scheme to get back at Eli for sending you to juvie because I thought youu changed?"

"I really have changed, Adam, but my feelings for Clare haven't. During Vegas night, my feelings for her were genuine, and they still are."

"Uhh I hate to break this to you, Fitz, but Clare's in love with Eli."

"What? I thought they were fighting?"

"Not anymore apparently."

Fitz felt like someone had just put a bullet through his heart. "Oh okay, thanks anyways."

Clare walked out of the building and into the school parking lot. Eli was inside Morty with loud, heavy, rock music pouring out the windows. Clare made her way over to Morty and sat on the hearse's hood. Eli turned off his stereo. "Hey Edwards! What are you doing?" He got out the car and stood in front of Clare.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time. Eli sat down next to Clare.

"It's not just our parents, but I know a lot of Jewish and Christian people who despise each other," said Eli, "it's just so hard to understand and to change. In my opinion, it's just stupid."

"Now Eli, we have no right to express an opinion until we know all of the answers."

"Wait a second...are you quoting Kurt Cobain?"

Clare giggled, "Yeah, kind of."

"Well well well, look who's becoming a little rock and roll expert," Eli put his arm around Clare. They leaned in to kiss each other but Dave interrupted them.

"No public displays of affection!" Yelled Dave, pointing a taser at Clare and Eli.

"Overreacting much, officer?" Said Eli, sarcastically. Then, he removed his arm from Clare's shoulder.

Dave put his index and middle finger on his eyes and then pointed his index finger at Eli and Clare, "I'll be watching you." Eli and Clare tried to hold in their laughter, then let it all out when Dave left.

"Hey, where's your necklace?" Asked Eli.

"My what?"

"You know that silver necklace you always wear with the cross on it."

"Oh I gave it to Fitz," said Clare. Eli raised an eyebrow.

"He found out his Mom commited suicide and I thought it might help him."

Eli smiled. "You never seize to amaze me. Always helping people in need." Clare blushed.

When Fitz got home, after school, he saw his mom's boyfriend sitting on the couch. His mom's boyfriend yelled, "Mark! So happy to see you again!" Fitz was repulsed at the man's fake sentiment

"My name is Fitz."

"Does it look like I care? How was juvie?"

"What do you want?" Asked Fitz.

"I've got a special delivery for you," he pointed at a large box on the floor. Fitz took a look inside the box. It had syringes, lighters, spoons, needles, and heroin.

"That's all your Mom's stuff."

"Get out of my house."

"Oh Fitzy, this is not YOUR house."

"OUT!"

The man punched Fitz in the face so hard that he fell to the ground. "Have fun, Fitzy," the man said, then he walked out the door.

The next day, Adam, Eli and Clare were studying for an upcoming English test. "Do you guys know where Fitz is? I haven't seen him at all today," said Clare.

"I think he's in the boiler room," said Eli.

"Isn't that where people come-or used to come to have oral sex?" Said Adam.

Eli shrugged, "He mentioned having to take care of something there, to me."

Clare thought of the worst case scenario and came to the realization that it's what was happening. Clare ran to the boiler room. When she got there, she saw Fitz's unconscious body on the floor surrounded by syringes, lighters, and spoons. "Fitz!" She kneeled beside him and checked his pulse. Suddenly, Eli entered the room. "Eli, call Principal Simpson! I think he overdosed!" Eli just stared at Fitz and Clare with a blank look on his face. "Eli please! This is an emergency!" Then, Adam walked in.

"What's going on?" Asked Adam.

"Call Principal Simpson, I think Fitz overdosed on heroin!" Yelled Clare. Adam grabbed Eli's arm.

"Come on dude, let's go," said Adam. Eli took one more look at Clare and Fitz before following Adam out of the room.

Fitz opened his eyes and realized that he was in a hospital. He turned to his left and saw Clare sitting next to the hospital bed.

"Fitz, what were you thinking and where did you get the drugs?"

"My mom's boyfriend gave it to me, I guess he wanted me to overdose, so I did."

"Fitz, overdosing on heroin can be fatal."

"Excactly, I wanted to die, Clare."

"But why? You have so much to live for!"

"Like what? My mom's dead and the girl I love doesn't love me back."

"The girl you love?"

"Yeah, and that girl is you, Clare."

"Fitz, I-"

"I know you're in love with Eli and because of that you'll never be with me and that's okay because I don't want to be your rebound anyways."

"Fitz, I may not love you in a romantic way. But I really do love you...as a friend. And when you love somebody, you care about them. I care about you."

Fitz tried to hold back his tears. "I'm guessing you told Simpson about me escaping from Juvie?"

Clare nodded her head. "Yeah but I also told him that instead of going back to Juvie, you should go to rehab. It's clearly what you need right now." Then, somebody knocked on the door. It was Eli and Adam was right behind him.

"Here," Eli gave Fitz a boquet of red roses, "I'm not usually into flowers but for you, I'll make an exception," Fitz laughed.

"Red roses were my Mom's favourite," said Fitz.

"Fitz, I get what you're going through, my biological Mom died when I was little," said Adam, "but you can't end your life just because you're Mom's dead." Suddenly, Principal Simpson entered the room. He handed Fitz a brochure.

"It's a rehabilitation centre," said Principal Simpson, "I'll take care of the expenses."

"I don't know about this, Mr. Simpson," said Fitz. Clare held Fitz's hand.

"Fitz, please get help. For me, for Eli, for Adam, and most importantly, for yourself. We're you're friends and we care about you."

Fitz looked at Clare, she had crystal tears falling down her rosy cheeks.

"Yes, I'll go, . Rehab will probably help me a lot," said Fitz.

"Good choice," said Mr. Simpson. "Eli, Adam, Clare, as much as you want to be with your friend, you have to go back to Degrassi. Lunchtime is almost over."

Adam, Clare, and Eli followed out the door. Before Eli left the room, Fitz called his name.

"Yeah?" said Eli.

"You know, Clare loves you, right?" Said Fitz. Eli sat down on the chair next to Fitz's hospital bed.

"Fitz, if you really like Clare, I can break up with her. She might be better off with you. Besides, I don't even know if I'm good enough for her."

"Eli, don't say that, I do have feelings for Clare. But I just want her to be happy, and she's obviously happy with you. If I can't have her, I'm glad that she's with you."

"Thanks, Fitz," said Eli.

As helped Fitz put his stuff in the van, Fitz looked down at his neck and saw that he still had Clare's cross on. "Here, Clare, you can have this back," Fitz took off the necklace and handed it to Clare.

"No, you keep it," she handed him back the necklace, "Maybe it can serve as insparation in rehab?"

"Yeah," Fitz laughed sheepishly.

"Good luck, man," said Adam.

"Thanks Adam, and thanks to you too, Eli."

"No problem, just remember that you're not alone and there's people in the world, including us, who care about you," said Eli. Fitz got into the van, shut the door, and waved goodbye to his three friends. Mr. Simpson, Eli, Adam, and Clare watched the dark green van dissappear into the distance.


End file.
